Integration of computer software has advanced significantly to the point where complex multimedia presentations may be produced with only a few applications. However, the needs of users are diverse and no application has evolved that is ideal for all users in all situations. Consequently, the production of presentations and complex documents generally involves the use of a plurality of applications which are particularly suited to particular elements of a document or presentation. A plethora of file formats also exist which can complicate the integration of information into a single unit and force a presentation organizer to utilize multiple applications to create partial presentations which are organized and compiled manually.
Using current presentation and document preparation applications, a user needs to produce printed packets of information coming from several different sources. Typically, hard copy output from each application is manually assembled into a master hard copy of a final packet. Various files are printed and assembled. Pictures, photographs and other graphical information may need to be manually cut and pasted into other documents. Once the packet is organized, page numbering, indices, tables of contents, title pages and other elements may need to be generated and tediously compiled with the packet elements. If the original source of each element is to be documented, it may need to be manually annotated further complicating the process.
Once the packet is fully compiled, it will exist only in hard copy form. Copies will need to be made for each recipient and, if not re-converted to an electronic format, will need to be distributed through a time-consuming and expensive manual process such as traditional mail or courier services. If faster distribution is desired, a user may fax the document or scan the document thereby converting the document back to an electronic format which may be e-mailed or otherwise distributed electronically. While this conversion back to an electronic format enables quick electronic distribution, the electronic format is typically not compatible with any of the original document preparation applications and may not be electronically edited without tedious conversion processes which often lose formatting and other important document elements.
Conversion to a fax format for distribution also suffers from poor resolution. Fax quality is generally much poorer than what you can get with a standard printer driver. Printers can routinely do 600 dots per inch, whereas a fax is, at best, on the order of 150 to 200 dpi. Even on a good resolution monitor (i.e., 1600×1200), the dots per inch is still on the order of 100 to 150 (although color content is much richer). The ability to print and view without losing detail, color content and quality is a big advantage over faxing.